kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kangta
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer-songwriter, actor, composer, host | instruments = | group_debut = September 7, 1996 (H.O.T) | solo_debut = August 2001 | years = 1996–present | height = 178 cm | weight = 65 kg | blood = B | agency = SM Entertainment | fandom = | colors = | associated = H.O.T S Kangta & Vanness SMTOWN |partner = Jung Yu-mi (2019–present)}}Kangta (강타) is a South Korean singer-songwriter, actor, composer, and host under SM Entertainment. He was a member of the boy group H.O.T. Following the group's disbandment in March 2001, he made his solo debut in August 2001 with the album Polaris. Personal life Relationship On February 3, 2020, it was revealed by SM Entertainment and Ace Factory that Kangta is in a relationship with actress Jung Yu-mi.Soompi: Kangta And Jung Yu Mi Are In A Relationship, Both Agencies Confirm Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Polaris (2001) * Pine Tree (2002) * Persona (2005) ** Kangta Sentimental Journey (repackage) (2005) * Eternity (2008) Live albums * Kangta 1st Concert Pinetree : 20020824 Live (2003) Mini albums * Home' Chapter 1'' (2016) Digital singles * "Love Song" (2019) ('''unreleased) Collaborations * Winter Vacation in SMTown.com - Angel Eyes ("White" & "First Noel") (2001) * '02 Summer Vacation in SMTOWN.com ("Blue..." & "여름날의 추억") (2002) * 2002 Winter Vacation in SMTOWN.com ("보내는 글" & "Silver Bell") (2002) * 2003 Summer Vacation in SMTOWN.com ("연가") (2003) * 2003 Summer Vacation in SMTOWN.com ("The Christmas Song") (2003) * 2004 Summer Vacation in SMTOWN.com ("미쳐가나봐") (2004) * '06 Summer SMTOWN ("Summer Night Love") (2006) * 2006 Winter SMTOWN - Snow Dream ("White Christmas") (2006) * 2007 Summer SMTOWN ("지난 여름밤의 이야기") (2007) * ''Girls' Generation'' ("7989" (with Taeyeon)) (2007) * 2007 Winter SMTOWN - Only Love ("Winter Wonderland") (2007) * 2011 SMTOWN Winter 'The Warmest Gift' ("For The First Time") (2011) * "Magic" (with Baek Z Young, Gill, Shin Seung Hun) (2012) * "Doll" (with Wendy and Seulgi) (2017) Features * Fly To The Sky - "I Want" (with BoA) (2001) * Yoo Young Jin - "Dear My Family" (with Moon Hee Jun S.E.S., SHINHWA, Fly To The Sky, BoA) (2001) OSTs * "Resurrection of the Little Match Girl OST" ("Seom (섬)") (2002) * "Dear My Love OST" ("Still My Heart (가슴에 남아)") (2007) * "Air City OST" ("Perguntas (질문)") (2007) * "Athena OST" ("Arrow (화살)") (2011) * "The Memory of Ragnarok OST" "(Theme Of Prontera") (2017) 'Chinese' Studio albums * Persona (2005) 'Japanese' Best albums * Kangta & Best (2006) 'Taiwanese' Digital singles * "Breaka Shaka" (2010) Filmography Films * Secret Garden (秘密花园) (2012) Dramas * Magic Touch of Fate (CCTV, 2005) * Loveholic (KBS2, 2005) * Love in the City 2 (男才女貌2) (CCTV, 2007) * Happy Ending (JTBC, 2012) Reality shows * The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012) - Judge * The Voice of Korea Season 2 (Mnet, 2013) - Judge Documentaries * I Am. (2012) Gallery Kangta Home promo photo.png|''Home Chapter 1'' Kangta Love Song promo photo 2.png|"Love Song" (1) Kangta Love Song promo photo 3.png|"Love Song" (2) Kangta Love Song promo photo 4.png|"Love Song" (3) Kangta Love Song promo photo 5.png|"Love Song" (4) Kangta Love Song promo photo 6.png|"Love Song" (5) References Official links * Website * Instagram * Twitter Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Soloists Category:Male soloists Category:2001 debuts Category:Kangta Category:SM Entertainment Category:H.O.T Category:S Category:Kangta & Vanness